Harry & Ginny one afternoon
by Cate Tyler
Summary: Set after everything calms down. Harry and Ginny are alone at the Burrow one afternoon. One shot. Drabble. EWE


**One shot. Drabble.**

Author's note: I'm re-reading the HP series after several years. I felt inspired to pump out a little light smut. NOTHING belongs to me. At all.

Harry declined the invitation to join the Weasley family and Hermione as they went to St. Mungo's to visit their friends who were recovering from the battle at Hogwarts. He was exhausted. He would make it to the hospital eventually but for now, he just wanted to hide out at the Burrow.

He was alone in Ron's bedroom on the uppermost floor. It was quiet. He opened a window to let in a breeze. For the first time in a long time, all he felt was hope. He was surrounded by people who loved him and the future before him looked bright.

He laid down on his cot and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

He awoke with a start when he felt someone attempting to remove his glasses. Instantly he was up and his his wand out and pointed at the throat of the intruder. "Blimey, Ginny! You had me scared out of my wits!" he said lowering and stowing his wand.

"I guess so!" She retorted.

"Sorry..." He reached up and rubbed the hair at the back of his head. "Really, Gin. I would never have..."

"I know, you prat! Sorry I woke you. Didn't think you'd want to sleep in your glasses."

"So everyone's back, then?" Asked Harry.

"No... just me. They'll all be quite a bit longer, I'm afraid. Loads of friends to visit, retelling the stories of the battle and all. Disappointed?"

"No." Harry replied immediately.

"Good." Said Ginny. She held out her hand to him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Asked Harry.

"To my room. This room smells like...Ron."

Harry smiled and took her hand. He loved that he could hold her hand any time he wanted to. He linked his fingers through hers and followed her down one floor to her bedroom. Being the only girl in a family of boys, Ginny got a nicer bedroom with nicer things. She closed the bedroom door behind her and muttered an incantation. She turned around and winked. "Privacy." She said.

Harry smiled properly and pulled her into his embrace. He cupped her face in his hands and just looked at her for a few moments.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Ginny.

"No. Everything is right." He bent his head forward and captured her lips with is. He loved kissing her. Her mouth fit perfectly under his own. Her arms came up around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. He tangled his left hand in her auburn hair and he wrapped his right arm around her waist. She sighed and traced his lips with her tongue.

They had had many kisses prior to today, even engaged in some light snogging but Harry never wanted to push her before; afraid that she might get hurt. As he tangled his tongue with hers, he imagined spending moments like this with Ginny for the rest of their lives.

Her hands were roaming up and down his back over his T-shirt and he was only slightly aware that as they were kissing, they were also making their way backward toward the bed. When the backs of his knees touched her mattress, he broke away breathing heavily.

Ginny smiled at him and sat down on the bed. She pulled him down next to her. He didn't hesitate to dive back in and kiss her passionately. She was pulling his T-shirt up his torso and he broke the kiss long enough for her to pull it off of him completely.

Maybe they were going too far, too fast but right now, he needed to keep kissing Ginny like he needed to breathe.

He began pulling her shirt up, wanting it to join his on the floor. "Is this okay?" He asked in a shaky voice. She nodded her head and lifted up her arms. The shirt came off and Harry let out a ragged breath he didn't know he had been holding. She wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed hard and gazed at her breasts. They were beautiful and perfect. He slowly lifted his right hand. Ginny took his right hand with her left hand and placed it on her breast. "Oh Ginny...you're so beautiful" sighed Harry. He leaned forward to kiss her while caressing her breast. The sensation was absolutely amazing. He felt her nipple harden under his fingers as he rolled and rubbed it.

Ginny made a whimpering noise and pulled Harry forward. She reclined against the pillows and he laid down next to her. He slowly and carefully lowered himself so that his bare chest was against her bare chest and then plundered her mouth with his tongue. Her nipples were brushing against his nipples and it felt better than anything he'd ever felt before. He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down her throat to where her neck and shoulder met. He kissed, licked and sucked until a red circle formed. Ginny was making throaty noises and holding him tightly to her.

He lifted his head and looked at her face. Lovely. So lovely. He held her breasts in his hands. "Is this okay?" He asked in a voice that scarcely sounded like his own.

"Mmm-hmm" she said nodding. He dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth. He'd remembered Ron telling him about "sucking Lavender Brown's tits" last year and he thought it sounded revolting. But having Ginny beneath him, sighing and smiling and running her fingers through his hair; well, it was anything but revolting. It was...perfect. She pulled Harry's face back up to be level with her own and went back after his mouth.

Without really intending to, Harry found himself lying directly on top of Ginny. He realized this when she opened her legs and pulled Harry closer by his buttocks. Oh. God. Harry involuntarily groaned as his hard cock strained against the front of his jeans feeling the warmth of Ginny through her own pants.

"This is good, right?" Ginny panted at Harry.

"So good..." Harry replied. He kissed her again and gently moved his hips. Ginny gasped and Harry lifted his head to look at her, "Is this okay, Gin?"

"God, yeah. Just keep moving..." Harry Obliged. "Yeah, Harry...right there...A little faster please."

Harry Couldn't believe it. He was watching as the girl he loved was coming completely undone below him. BECAUSE of him! Her hands moved back down to grasp his buttocks and guide his thrusts. "Mm. Mm. Mm." she moaned with every thrust.

His gaze was unfocused. His breathing was ragged. His mind was spinning. His dick felt like it was was his Fire bolt, wanting out of his pants. Ginny opened her legs further, wrapping her legs around his hips. It was almost too much to bear. He dropped down to his elbows and nuzzled her neck. He wouldn't stop moving. He couldn't stop moving. He was close. He was going to come. He felt Ginny panting against his throat and he gave a low cry when she began licking and sucking his exposed skin.

She stiffened and shuddered and made a sound like, 'Unnnhhharry!"

That's when he gave an answering cry of "Aaaaahhhh!" and felt his cock pulsating in his pants. He was firmly nestled between her legs with her arms around him. His head felt swimmy and his glasses were askew. His hands were trembling and his breathing was heavy.

He slowly raised himself up. "Are you okay?"

"Are you daft? Better than okay." She said with a mischievious smirk. He looked down to where they were still pressed up against each other. The front of his jeans had a wet, sticky spot. He felt his cheeks pinken. "Gin, I..."

"Shhh..." She smoothed his hair. I want us to make love. And we will. Soon.

Harry grinned at her. "You're amazing. You know that, don't you?" He bent his head to kiss her. She kissed him back. They didn't feel the raw need that they had previously. This was all about conveying the affection they felt for each other.

A soft bang gave Harry a start. The Weasley's were home. "Oi! Harry! We're back! Did Ginny come 'round?" Called George up the stairs. Ginny already had the jumper pulled over her head and was tossing Harry's T-shirt back at him. "Go back up to Ron's room."

As she made to open the door, Harry put his hand over hers to stop her for a moment. "I love you."

She smiled. "Love you too!" Then she ran down the stairs. "Harry's resting. Leave him be."

"Leave him be!" George mocked in a high falsetto.

Harry climbed back up the stairs needing to change his clothes.


End file.
